


Chapter 7 - The Migrant

by Xxxpokelad



Series: The Hatoful Purge [7]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: i've had so much fun writing this lmao it makes no sense, my god there's too many birds, one (1) braincell and Leona has it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route, and to holiday star.So many things happen in this one i can't even i hope yall enjoiy
Series: The Hatoful Purge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 7 - The Migrant

The Migrant was waiting for the train to take him to the next star. He had been waiting for a while now, but he didn’t mind. He loved the view. Besides, he knew he had all of the time in the world.   
After a while, the train came. He got on, sat down, and the train gained speed immediately. It was going faster than usual, and the Migrant kept wondering why. At one point, he decided to go ask the conductor.  
“Excuse me, conductor? Could you please tell me why we are going this fast? We’re missing all the stops.”  
“Why, didn’t you hear? We’re going back to Earth.”  
The Migrant was confused. “What? Why?”  
“Don’t you remember?”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t follow. I-“  
“We’ll be arriving soon.” The conductor interrupted. “Take a seat.”  
“But-“  
The conductor left without adding a word. The Migrant sit down, reluctantly. This business made him feel uneasy. He couldn’t understand the secrecy, or the reason, of the conductor’s behaviour.   
Suddenly, the Migrant felt really sleepy. Finding the feeling curious, he decided to indulge in it, and fell asleep immediately.  
When he woke up, he was on Earth. He recognised it instantly. It was as stunning as ever. The sun was warm, the trees were green. It was still summer, but it wasn’t too hot. It felt as if no time had passed at all since the last time he was here.  
“How I missed this place.” The Migrant sighed. “The stars are beautiful too, but this? This feels like home.” He was smiling wide. “Wait. This is home. This is Littledove Hachiman City. I never observed it from this altitude. I lived here. Before…”  
The Migrant was confused. How did he get here? And why? He was not supposed to be here. He was sure of that. Then again, he didn’t mind.  
“How I missed the city. I think I’ll have a look around.” He looked around. “First, I have to get off this rooftop.”  
He climbed down various sets of staircases, and found himself in the hallway of what looked like a school.   
“Have I been here before?” the Migrant pondered. “It feels familiar.”  
The Migrant looked around, trying to recognize something, trying to tell if he had, in fact, been there before.   
Suddenly, he heard something. Somebirdie laughing. He walked to the source of the noise, and found a group of bird talking very fast. One of them looked furious, and the other two terrified.  
“What is going here?” the Migrant asked. “Who are you? Where am I? I was on the train headed for the next star, and suddenly I’m here. Where is here?”  
“You look like one of my students, actually.” Hitori said, hesitantly.  
“A student?” The Migrant asked, confused.  
On the floor, he found a student id. It read the name ‘Kawara Ryouta’.  
At this point, the Migrant remembered.   
“Ryouta!” he screamed. “Ryouta, my son! Look at how big he is now. Is he here?”  
“For fu-“  
“Language.”  
Tohri looked at Hitori and grinned. “What.”  
“Sorry, old habits.” He turned to Ryuuji, and said: “I hope not, Mr Kawara. I hope he’s safe, far away from here.”  
“Enough! Everybirdie be quiet!” the King shouted. “Or I’ll start firing bullets.”  
“I hear voices!” somebirdie said, not far away. “This way!”  
“Yuuya, wait!” A female voice yelled back.  
A group of teenagers emerged from across the hallway.  
“Kawara, Sakazaki, Shirogane and Tosaka? What are you doing here?”  
While Hiyoko, Yuuya and Sakuya looked surprised but confused at the sight of their maths teacher being held at gunpoint by what looked like his twin, Ryouta looked a mixture of terrified and bewildered.  
“Dad?” he muttered.  
“What?!” Hiyoko shrieked.  
“Ryouta!” Ryuuji cried at his son.  
Hitori took advantage of the general confusion to take out his gun and point it at the King.  
“Why did I leave my bed this morning?” Tohri whispered.  
“Woah!” All the students exclaimed at once.  
“Don’t try it, Hitori!” the King said in a sharp voice.  
“Nobirdie is clearing anything up, they’re just pointing their guns.” Nageki sighed. He turned to see Yuuya had also raised the machine gun, ad was pointing it at the King. “You too, Yuuya?”  
Yuuya raised his shoulders, but didn’t lower his weapon.  
“Alright,” Sakuya said emphatically. “Everybirdie please calm down, and put down the guns.”  
“Stay out of this.” The King and Hitori stated at unison.  
“Please Mr Nanaki, listen to him.” Ryouta begged him.  
Reluctantly everbidie lowered their weapons.   
Feeling a little relieved, Ryouta ran to hug his father.   
“I can’t believe you’re here. How are you here?”  
“I don’t know, kid. But I’m glad to see you.”  
“I can’t believe Ryouta’s father is alive.” Hiyoko whispered ecstatically.   
“Maybe the same thing that happened to me happened to him.” Nageki said. “Or, you know, something similar.”  
“Why have become a teacher? I should have become a vending machine.” Hitori pondered in a low voice.   
“What is going on?” Tohri asked him.  
“Beats me. Still trying to figure it out.”  
“Why was Mr Nanaki holding a gun?” Sakuya exclaimed. “And who is the bird that looks exactly like him?” he asked loudly.  
“Isn’t this quaint.” A familiar voice said out of the blue. “Everybirdie is here. Also somebirdie that shouldn’t.”   
“Dr. Iwamine?” Few birds identified.   
“The very same. Fujishiro, nice to see you.”  
“I would say the same, but you know. I’d be lying.”  
“Mh. And I see a few faces I recog-“ Shuu stopped speaking abruptely.  
“Isa Souma!” Ryuuji screamed excitedly. “Long time no see! How are you holding up?”  
Shuu, without speaking a word, took out a meat cleaver out of nowhere.  
Ryuuji took a few steps back. “Right. Not the warm welcome I was expecting.”  
“Great! More weapons!” Sakuya cried.  
Hiyoko had bigger questions to ask. “Where was he storing that knife?!”  
“Dr Iwamine, please.” Ryouta begged, placing himself between the doctor and his father. “Don’t stab my father.” After a moment of pure confusion, he added: “That’s a sentence I didn’t think I would have to say.”  
“What is going on here?” yet another voice asked.  
“Mr One?”  
Leone JB was standing there, with a stern expression on his face.  
“Dr Iwamine, I see you’re up already. Good for you. What on Earth are you all doing?” After looking carefully at every single bird in the hallway, Leone added: “Why is everybirdie holding some sort of weapon? This is a school!”  
“We need to keep it down,” Hitori said, concerned, “There is a… thing on the loose. One of Iwamine’s puppets.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“A marionette-like figure has been hunting me and Tohri down for sport.”  
Leone, that was familiar with Shuu’s machines and inventions, was not surprised. “Clearly.”  
“What are doing hiding things like that in a school?” Tohri asked Shuu.  
“To keep my proprieties secured. My lab is locked for a reason.”  
“You can’t enter in places closed for the causes of the reasons“ Ryuuji stated.  
“You’re on thin ice, Kawara.” Shuu warned him.  
“No one can decide the truth of the heart if the heart is yours and no one knows it kiss life and play with fate!” Ryuuji answered him.  
“Dad, did you hit your head or something?”  
“Alright.” Leone went inside a nearby classroom, and appeared half a minute later with a cardboard box. “Everybirdie place their weapons in here. No buts.”  
Leone went around to collect every gun, meat cleavers, and machine guns. “Great. I didn’t know a small bird like you could hold so many guns, Mr Nanaki, but anyway. Yuuya, I- I don’t know where to begin.”  
“I know, but Leone listen, I-“  
“I’ll deal with you later.” Leone interrupted him. “Now that everybirdie is unarmed, I feel safer.”  
“Mr One looks so sexy right now.” Hiyoko whispered.  
“The sexy is in the eyes of the one that looks.” Ryuuji said aloud.  
“What is up with you?” Shuu asked Ryuuji. “I didn’t remember you being this unintelligible, back when you were alive. Did you come back to life, anyway? Together with Fujishiro?”  
“Actually, I’m a ghost.” Nageki answered him.  
“How can we see you, then? I’ve never seen you before. Do you usually hunt the library?” Sakuya pondered.  
“Good question. Usually only the ones with a pure heart can see me. This rule must have fallen today.”  
Sakuya couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Do you have the slightest idea how little that narrows it down?”   
Before anyone could add anything else, a scream pierced the air. The shriek was immediately followed by the arrival of a Luzon bleeding-heart dove and a fantail pigeon.   
“Anghel and Okosan!” Hiyoko exclaimed happily. “What are you two doing here?”  
“Apostle Edel Blau of the Blue Sky!” Anghel answered excitedly. “I am in need of your assistance!”   
“Okosan will help!”  
“Bone-White Bird of Bean-Eating, calm yourself! Apostle come with us! We need your aid!”


End file.
